Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel equipped with a deco trim and a drain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fishing reel having a drain with various and gorgeous colors and shapes on a gear-side first side cover or a palm-side second side cover in order to prevent a reel, a deco trim, and a deco trim screw from being corroded due to seawater, which remains between the deco trim and the side covers without being quickly discharged, and prevent the deco trim from coming off and separating due to accumulation of salt.
Description of the Related Art
Deco trims having various and gorgeous colors are applied to fishing reels to improve decorative effects.
In particular, deco trims are disposed on a gear side cover, that is a first side cover, or a palm side cover, that is, a second side cover, and if necessary, they are replaced to provide new esthetic effects and prevent the reel from becoming boring.
In order to fix deco trims, an adhesive, screws, an integrated type hook, or forcible fitting are used.
Seawater unavoidably flows in between side covers and a deco trim during fishing, and if the seawater remains without being quickly discharged, it corrodes the reel, the deco trim, and deco trim screws, etc. As this phenomenon is repeated, salt is accumulated, so the deco trim separates and comes off.
In the related art, in order to solve the problems due to seawater remaining on fishing reels, there is Korean Utility Model No. 20-0305929, titled “Water tight structure of spinning reel for fishing” (registered on Feb. 17, 2003).
This document has proposed a technology that can prevent breakdown, extend the lifespan, provide ease of manufacture, and reduce the manufacturing cost of a fishing reel by improving watertightness by disposing a gasket and a sealing ring at portions where a drag knob of a spool is mounted, a pinion and drive gear bearing are installed, and a body flange is formed.
Further, there is Korean Utility Model No. 20-0462258, titled “Bait casting reel with water-proof structure for drag washer” (registered on Aug. 28, 2012).
This document has proposed a technology that greatly increases durability of a drag washer by applying a waterproof structure that prevents damage to the drag washer due to seawater by preventing seawater from flowing into the drag washer.
However, these technologies are both related to a waterproof structure, but are not to a technology for quickly discharging seawater, which has already flowed in a fishing reel, outside the fishing reel, and they are not related to particularly a deco trim.